Amethyst meets?
by Shelbylove101
Summary: Amethyst has just been thrown into a portal!Where did she end up! Find out in this sequal.
1. Chapter 1:Banished

Amethyst-Ouch my head! Where am I?

Guard-What are you?

Amethyst-Huh how did I shapeshift back?

Guard-What are you! Answer me!

Amethyst-I'm a alien princess.

Guard-AH! ALIEN! AHH!

Man-Take her to the dungeon

Amethyst-HEY LET GO(she get hit really hard)uhh(2 hours later)Huh what happened ? Where's my necklace and crown? Why are my powers not working?

Man-I see you're awake.

Amethyst-I know who you are you're Frollo from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame!What do you with me?

Frollo-You are freak of nature so I'll rid the world of you!

Amethyst-You can't do this!

Frollo-Oh yes I can and I will!

Amethyst-What have you done to my necklace,crown and,powers?

Frollo-I found a power neutralizer chip with a note that said what it was and that it from a boy named Meff.

Amethyst-No way how could he be so cruel?

Frollo-As for your necklace I burned them!

Amethyst-NO! How could you be so foolish!?

Frollo-Tomorrow will be your trial!(then he left)

Amethyst-NO! WHY!(crying)

MEANWHILE

Zim-Oh Kirria thank Utopia you're are you doing here Shadow!

Shadow-The Principle threatened Shelby unless I left and never returned.

Zim-What! How dare he! What happened?

Kirria-He threw Amethyst into a portal to where,how,and why I have no idea.

Shadow-I do we broke the no making out rule

Zim-Oh well that's still stupid!

Shadow-I know I can't believe he did that!

Zim-Well let's find out where Amethyst is so we can bring her home.

Kirria-I'll get the others.(50 minutes later)Good everyone's ready now let's get go(she got sucked into the portal)AAHH!


	2. Chapter 2:Escape an rescue

Amethyst-Please release me?

Guard-I can't disobey orders(Kirria falls from the portal on the ceiling to the ground)Huh Frollo someone is here!

Frollo-Well what do we have here?

Kirra-Uhh where am I? Huh Frollo!?AAAAAHHHH!

Frollo-(rolls his eyes)Take her to Amethyst's cell.

Kirria-Huh my Master? What have you done with her!

Frollo-Nothing but neutralized her powers.

Kirria-But how?

Frollo-I found a note with a chip that said it was a power neutralizer chip and that it's from a boy named Meff.

Kirria-No way!

Amethyst-Huh Kirria how did you get here?

Kirria-We opened a portal to where we believed you were sent to,and the gravity was so strong it pulled me into it.(the guard throws Kirria into the cell hard)AAHH!

Amethyst-Kirria! Are you alright?!

about you Master?

Amethyst-No I'm so scared!

Frollo-Well don't forget about the trial tomorrow.

Amethyst-How could I?

Kirria-(in whispers)Okay let me see if I can get that chip off you.

Amethyst-Right

Kirria-AHA!Now I just need to...there let's get out of here!

Amethyst-You don't have to tell me twice!

Kirria-One problem where can we go?

Amethyst-I know where!Follow me(she uses her invisibility,phasing,and levitation powers to sneak her and Kirria across the city)Whew We made it now to get in(she levitates the stone off the entrance)Come on let's go(she levitates the stone back)

Clopin-How did you find our hide away?

Amethyst-Don't worry you can trust us and it's complicated.

Clopin-Okay follow me.

Kirria-Thanks

MEANWHILE AT ZIM'S BASE

Zim-What the-

Gir-Oops my bad.

Zim-Oh it's okay. Now let's go.

Frollo-We must find Amethyst now that she is a fugitive(zim and the others fell)Throw them into the-

Zim-Oh No you don't Frollo!(he knocks Frollo out)

Julie-(she multiplies and knocks out the guards)Come on!

Zim-I think I know where she might be but let's hurry!(They were running there now as they talk)

Shadow-Yeah but where's Kirria?

Zim-I don't know but(Zim's phone rings)Hello

Amethyst-Hey Dad

Zim-Hi sweetheart where is Kirria?

Amethyst-She's with /

Zim-I was worried about what happened after she got pulled into the portal.

Amethyst-Where are you guys?

Zim-On our way to bring you and Kirria home!

Amethyst-Thank Utopia well I'll see you soon bye.

Zim-Yep bye.

MEANWHILE IN THE COURT OF MIRACLES

Esmeralda-Hello there what's your names?

Amethyst-Hi Esmerelda I'm Princess Amethyst of the planet Utopia

Kirria-I'm her sir unit Kirria.

Esmeralda-How do you know my name?

Amethyst-Well we're from an alternate universe where this world is a is like a show.

Esmeralda-Wow cool.

MEANWHILE BACK IN THE DUNGEON

Frollo-Uuh how did he do that?Phebus I figured out where the Court of Miracles there and find the aliens.

Phebus-As you wish Frollo.

MEANWHILE IN THE COURT OF MIRACLES

Zim-Oh Amethyst I was so worried about you.

Amethyst-I missed you all so much!

Frollo-Not so fast alien freaks!

Amethyst-Ha! Just try I have my powers, friends,and family on my side.

Frollo-(he throws a rock at her hard)Oh really?Take them away!

Zim-No release me or suffer the rath of zim!AMETHYST!JULIE

Shadow-RACHEL,AMETHYST!

Rachel-SHADOW,AMETHYST!


	3. Chapter 3:The Trial

NIGHT BEFORE TRIAL

Amethyst-Why Meff? Why would you help Frollo out of all people?!

Zim-Don't cry Amethyst we'll get out of this.

Shadow-Yeah we always find a way even when it's seems hopeless.

DAY OF TRIAL

Frollo-It's time bring the beasts to the Palace of Justice!

Amethyst-This is really happening isn't it?

Guard-It sure hurry up alien filth!

Amethyst(crying)Meff you will pay for this!

Zim-You think we won't win?Ha! As if!

Guard-Quiet you!

Zim-Whatever!

Shadow-This so scary but I won't give up hope!

Guard-Shut up

Julie-This will be our 2nd greatest victory right after the virus fiasco!

Guard-Ha! You don't have a chance!

Rachel-Frollo is going DOWN!

AT THE PALACE OF JUSTICE

Frollo-These aliens are charged with helping(he points to Amethyst)this fugitive escape!

nZim-Oh come on!

Frollo-This girl is charged for trying to take over Paris!

Amethyst-This is ridiculous we're the kindest alien races you'll ever meet!

Frollo-She is denying her crimes which is more proof of her wickedness!

Zim-OKAY THAT'S IT!

Amethyst(she is saying this in her mind)Dad what are you doing?

Frollo-NO ONE I repeat NO ONE SPEAKS ABOUT MY DAUGHTER THIS WAY!(he tackles Frollo)

Frollo-Get off!(he punches Zim off him hard)

Amethyst-DADDY!

Zim-Don't worry Amethyst I'm fine

Frollo-Now let's give the jury some time to decide the verdict.

Amethyst-(she weeps)Wait WHAT! We should hear what some people think about us.I call Paige Heathcoat to the stand!

Frollo-That's not how this works. Guard teach her a lesson to keep her in line!

Guard-Yes Frollo

Amethyst-Hey let go where are you taking me

Zim-NOOO! AMETHYST!

Frollo-Guards take Zim and the others back to their cells.

Guards-Yes Frollo

MEANWHILE

Amethyst P.O.V-We were walking somewhere that look like a torture room and I saw what he was going to me.(gasp)"NO! NOT THAT ANYTHING BUT THAT"! I was going to whip me and it sparked up the horrible virus fiasco when I was being tortured!"I CAN'T BARE THAT PAIN AGAIN!"I said as the memories of the stinging on my back after the Arachnids whipped me."Stand over there and don't try anything"! He said and did what I was told."Wait do my stomach because if you damage my pack"I said as I pointed to it."I will only have ten minutes to live and we can't have that"I said he nodded and began whipping as I screamed in agony! 20 minutes later he threw me back into my cell hard."Hey you didn't need to be so forceful when putting me back in my cell!"I said in annoyance."But it's so fun". He said then left. I couldn't help but cry when I was going through this kind of pain again"why this again why?!" I sobbed for the rest of my time in there.

We're no longer in P.O.V. 1 HOUR LATER

Zim(in tears)Oh Amethyst what have those vile men done to you?!

Amethyst-He whipped me 25 times!

Zim-WHAT! Oh when this is all over justice will be served!

Amethyst-(with angry tears in her eyes)I couldn't agree more(she and Zim hug each other all the way to the Palace of Miracles)

Frollo-So have you decided the verdict?

Phebus-They have not they want to do Amethyst's idea before deciding.

Frollo-Fine

Amethyst-I call Paige Heathcoat to the stand!

Frollo-So do you believe that Amethyst is is a vile evil beast?

Paige-(gasp)HOW DARE YOU CALL HER THAT! She is the most amazing friend anyone could ever ask for.

Frollo-What makes her so amazing to you?

Paige-She saved my life more times than I can we made a pact that we would always be there for each other no matter what!

Frollo-Okay anyone else?

Dib-Yes me!

Frollo-So what do you think of Amethyst?

Dib-She is a strange but still an amazing girl who deserves the best future.

Frollo-Has she ever threatened you?

Dib-Yes but that was before she saw the wonders of humanity.

Frollo-Okay what is the verdict?

Phebus-Princess Amethyst and her friends are-

Quasimodo-STOP!

Frollo-What are you doing here boy?!

Quasimodo-I won't let you hurt them Master!

Frollo-We'll discuss this later!

Phebus-They are not guilty!

Frollo-What!

Zim-Thank you come on guys let's go home(he opens a portal)

Phebus-(he throws Amethyst's crown and necklace into the portal)

Frollo-No!(he jumps through the portal at the last moment!)


End file.
